This disclosure relates generally to locating a tracking device, and more specifically, to leveraging a network of users to locate a lost tracking device.
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely or determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object, (e.g., if it becomes lost).
However, traditional tracking devices and corresponding systems suffer from one or more disadvantages. For instance, if a tracking device is lost, the limited wireless range of the tracking device prevents an owner of the tracking device from locating the tracking device from outside the range of the tracking device. Extending the wireless range of the tracking device requires additional power often unavailable in a low-power tracking device system. Accordingly, there is a need to leverage a network of users to enable an owner of a lost tracking device to more efficiently and effectively locate the tracking device.